World of Chances
by SemiLovez
Summary: You've got a face for a smile, you know. A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly.
1. Monster

– Sel! – gritou Megan, pulando em mim.

– Meg! – gritei em resposta, a abraçando com toda minha força.

– Minha irmãzinha está de volta. – cantarolou em meu ouvido.

– E minha irmã mais velha continua não sabendo cantar. – ri, me afastando.

– Isso não vem ao caso. – ela arrancou as malas de minhas mãos. – Pronta pra se divertir como nunca?

– Nem tanto, não é. – reclamei. – Vou ficar vendo minha irmã se drogar.

– Prometo que não faço na sua frente. – Ela beijou minha bochecha e seguimos para fora do aeroporto.

– Resposta errada. – disse. – Eu esperava um: "nunca mais vou fazer isso Sel, por você."

– É, com certeza resposta errada. – riu.

Tinha vindo passar meus dois meses de férias com minha irmã e meu pai, já que minha mãe anda muito ocupada com seu novo romance. Afinal, ela merece uma folga de mi oportunidade perfeita para ver essa parte na família.

Nós sentamos no carro e junto com o som do motor do carro veio um toque de celular.

Apalpei o meu em meu bolso.

– É o meu. – sorriu, mas logo seus dentes sumiram ao ouvir a pessoa do outro lado da linha. – O quê? Aonde? No hospital? Sua... já vou, me espera. Cuidado, pelo amor de Deus.

Ela desligou o aparelho pisando no acelerador.

– Quem está no hospital? – perguntei preocupada.

– Sel, eu sinto muito. – disse ela honestamente. – Eu sei que você está super cansada e posso te deixar em casa se quiser, mas minha melhor amiga esta no hospital e... Droga, aquela idiota! Até que estranhei seu sumiço por três dias...

– Calma Meg, fica tranquila. – acariciei seu ombro. – Vamos, eu te acompanho. Nem estou cansada, só fiquei duas horas no avião.

– Obrigada Sel. – ela suspirava impaciente, a preocupação e insegurança tomando sua face. – Ela é muito importante para mim.

– Percebe-se. – sorri também insegura. Limpei a garganta antes de continuar, hesitante. – Ela é uma de suas... desculpa a linguagem, amigas drogadas?

Ela sorri levemente.

Em seu olhar eu via a verdade. Era.

Suspirei com medo.

– Calma Sel, eu... – eu a cortei.

– Por que você se importa com essas pessoas?

– Porque... – ela hesitou. – É minha culpa. No conheço desse ano eu a conheci e viramos melhores amigas instantaneamente e eu... eu não cuidei dela direito e ela me seguiu.

– Não acredito Meg, você a levou para as drogas? – disse indignada.

– Eu não queria! – contrapôs. – Quando eu vi, nós estávamos usando juntas. Podemos continuar essa conversa em casa?

Ela parou o carro em me olhou nos olhos.

Encarar aqueles olhos mudados era difícil. Eram tão diferentes dos de três anos atrás, secos e sem vida. Só não corria para longe dessa estranha pois ali, quase imperceptível, havia um brilho familiar. O brilho de seu bom coração, o verdadeiro brilho da minha Megan.

Assenti.

Nós saímos do carro com pressa caminhando para a grande porta do hospital, mas nem estávamos no meio da praça que o cercava e Megan parou.

– O que foi? – perguntei.

– Tinha que ser ela mesmo. – sorriu. – É ela ali.

Ela apontou para uma garota seguida de uma mulher.

– Mãe, eu já to bem. – bufou a garota, nos avistando. – Olha a Megan alí, até mais mãe.

Não via a menina direito, mas o cabelo preto foi a primeira coisa que notei.

– Demi, você acabou de sair do hospital, vamos para casa. – insistiu a mãe da garota, segurando seu braço.

– A senhora já me abraçou milhões de vezes, já me beijou trilhões de vezes e ficou olhando pra minha cara três dias. Deveria estar dando graças a Deus que vou me mandar. – ela beijou a testa de mãe. – Te vejo depois.

A senhora ia retrucar tentando convencer a filha, mas desistiu quando percebeu que seria inútil.

Ela virou para nós e caminhou em passos rápidos.

Ao ver sua face minhas pernas oscilaram ligeiramente.

A pele branca gritava em contraste com cabelo negro e a camiseta vermelha vibrante que usava só ajudou no destaque, uma calça jeans preta levemente rasgada descia apertada em suas pernas encontrando um all-star comum.

– Meg, to tão feli... – ela foi interrompida pela mão de Megan em sua cara. – AAI!

Segurei o braço de Megan, impedido-a de dar-lhe outro tapa.

– Pensei que ela fosse especial. – repreendia-a.

– Pior que é. – respondeu ela, brava. – Isso é pra você aprender a avisar sua amiga que teve overdose!

– Aaah claro, eu deveria ter acordado do coma pra te ligar e seria uma conversa bem interessante: "Oi Megan, sim é a Demi e a propósito eu estou em coma porque apliquei uma dose tripla sem perceber. Beijo amor!" – ironizou a garota, ainda com a mão na bochecha. – Poxa, mão pesada hein.

– E realmente deveria ter acontecido isso. – gritou Meg. – Vem cá, retardada.

Ela duas se abraçaram e eu pude ver o sentimento de culpa expresso no contado de corpos.

– Uma retardada que você ama. – disse a de cabelos negros num sorriso sem dentes.

– Demais até. – elas se afastaram e eu me encontrei sorrindo para a cena. – Aaah ok, Sel, essa é a...

– Demi. – completou a outra. – E você deve ser a Selena, irmã mais nova dessa coisa. Você foi o assunto da sua irmã nos últimos meses.

– Fui? – olhei de relance para Megan.

– Talvez... – começou, mas foi cortada novamente por Demi.

– Talvez? – brincou. – Como era mesmo: "Você precisa conhecer minha irmãzinha Selena, ela é tão linda e canta tão bem!" e também: "Sabe o que isso me lembra? A minha irmãzinha brincando com seus fantoches".

– Você contou pra ela sobre meus fantoches? – bati em seu braço.

– Isso é só o começo. – completou Demi. – Mas ela tinha razão sobre ser bonita, agora vamos ver a teoria da cantoria.

– O quê? Eu não canto. – corei. – Mas, obrigada. Você também é... você sabe...bonita.

– Opa, vamos cortar esse clima. – Megan entrou entre nós. – E você Lovato, fique longe da minha irmãzinha.

Ela riu falsamente.

– Suponho que a senhorita vai conosco, não é? – disse Megan.

– Pra sua casa? Claro, pra minha mãe eu não volto. – confirmou ela.

– Então vamos. – disse ela dando a volta no carro.

– Aqui, entre. – Demi abriu a porta no passageiro para mim.

– O-obrigada. – gaguejei entrando.

– Estou falando sério sobre ficar longe dela, Demi. – cuspiu minha irmã, quando Demi sentou-se no banco de trás.

– Ela só foi gentil Meg. – disse.

– Até você ta do lado dela Sel? – queixou-se.

– Deus, cale a boca Megan. – Demi tinha as mãos na cabeça. – Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

– Tem certeza que o médico te deu alta? – perguntou Megan.

– Não. Eu fugi. – disse simplesmente como se não fosse nada. – Digamos que ele vai ter uma surpresa quando não me encontrar ligada aos aparelhos.

– O quê?! – exclamamos em uníssono.

– Não me levem de volta! – adiantou Demi. – Eu vou fugir de novo.

– Se vai fugir melhor que seja com a gente. – suspirou Megan com riso. – Já é a segunda vez que você me manda te buscar no hospital do nada, eu fico preocupada.

– Segunda vez? – encarei Demi pelo retrovisor.

Deu um sorriso tímido.

– Digamos que eu me meto em muita robada.

– Isso é verdade. – concordou Meg. – Se não é no hospital é na delegacia.

– Vamos mudar de assunto? Odeio quando falamos sobre mim. – disse ela. – A propósito, alguém tem um óculos de sol?

– Não acredito, você se drogou no hospital! – gritou Megan espantada. – Você acabou de sair de um coma!

– Não enche Meg, foram só três cigarros de maconha. – contrapôs. – E meus olhos já estão começando a ficar avermelhados.

Megan deu seus óculos a ela.

– Aaaaaaah minha cabeça! – gritou de forma dramática, nos fazendo rir. – Sério gente, dói.

– Então suba pro meu quarto e durma, eu vou ajudar a Sel. – Megan estacionou na frente de casa. Realmente não tinha mudado nada.

– Eu sempre sou a excluída mesmo, não é? – ela pulou para fora no carro abrindo a porta para mim novamente.

– Alem de os olhos vermelhos você vai ganhar um deles roxo se você não parar de ficar dando em cima da minha irmã. – brigou Megan.

– Não estou dando em cima dela. – riu Demi. – Estaria se fizesse isso.

Ela bateu a porta, me empurrando contra ela. O espaço quase insistente entre nós, os quadris roçando um no outro. Senti o cheio de limão que seu cabelo exalava, mas foi um momento rápido.

– Eu te avisei. – disse Megan para uma Demi com óculos quebrados.


	2. Already Gone

– Meu Deus, você não mudou nada! – disse uma morena me abraçando pela quarta vez em cinco minutos.

– Você já disse isso. – sorri.

– Desculpe por não poder vir antes Sel, mas minha mãe tava com problemas. – disse Emily.

– Tudo bem. – afirmei soltando a outra. – Só faz dois dias que cheguei, teria achado estranho se minhas amigas mais atrasadas viessem me ver no primeiro dia. Mas, então, tudo bem?

– Não podia ficar melhor, ainda mais com você aqui. – disse Miley. – Ai Sel, nós sentimos tanto sua falta. Doze anos sem se ver pessoalmente, isso é muito.

– Verdade. – concordei, me sentando na grama do quintal da frente de minha velha casa. – Senti que precisava voltar.

Elas sentaram-se ao meu lado.

– Foi por causa de sua irmã, não é? – perguntou Miley.

– Eu preciso ter esperanças. – suspirei. – Eu tenho que pelo menos tentar tirar ela desse mundo.

– Eu concordo e qualquer ajuda que precisar, estamos aqui. – sorriu Emily.

– Senti tanta saudade! – me joguei nos braços das duas e nós caímos deitadas sobre o verde, rindo.

Era tão bom reencontrar minhas amigas de infância. Me fazia reviver os velhos momentos, as velhas lembranças de quando éramos somente crianças sem responsabilidades e compromissos. Quando minha família ainda era inteira e feliz, sem problemas. Não que não esteja feliz com a situação dela agora afinal, meus pais estão alegres em suas vidas particulares, mas me doía ver o quanto nos distanciamos sem perceber, e agora meu coração dá saltos imensos de empolgação vendo essas duas garotas com os mesmo sorrisos de doze anos atrás.

– Que momento comovente. – disse uma voz comovida.

Sentamos tentando nos equilibrar e vi a figura encostada em um lustroso Mustang conversível.

Ela vestia mesma calça jeans que me lembrava ter visto em meu primeiro dia, com uma camisa xadrez vermelha sob um tecido branco comum.

– Hm, oi Demi. – cumprimentei. – Garotas essa é...

– Demi Lovato. – completou Miley. – Sabemos quem é.

Elas pareciam envergonhadas.

– Sua irmã esta pronta? – perguntou para mim.

– Pronta? Pra que? – respondi com perguntas desconfiadas.

– Festa. – sorriu ela, cantarolando a palavra.

– Mas são seis horas da tarde, nem noite é ainda. – enruguei a testa.

– É normal, geralmente essas festas viram a noite... Aaah, oi Meg. – Megan apareceu atrás da porta da frente e foi em direção ao carro.

– Avise o pai que saí, Sel. – soprou um beijo para mim. – Estou de volta amanhã a tarde, acho.

Demi gargalhou entrando no lugar do motorista.

– Tchau Selena. Garotas. – despediu-se Demi, quando Megan sentou ao seu lado.

– Meu Deus, estou com medo. – sussurrei.

– Meu Deus estou morrendo.- abanou-se Emily. – A Demi falou conosco!

– O quê? – perguntei indignada. – Elas foram para uma possível festa de drogas e vocês falam do quão demais foi Demi falar com vocês?

– Fala sério, ela é muito gata. – disse Miley, ainda olhando para o lugar onde o carro não jazia mais estacionado.

– Minha irmã... – ignorei Miley. – Estou realmente com medo.

– Calma Sel, elas sempre fazem isso. – confortou-me Emily, ou tentou. – Uma amiga minha também vai nessas festas e elas vão ficar bem.

– O problemas não é elas ficarem lá e sim voltarem. As chances são cada vez menores. – abracei meus joelhos.

Aquela felicidade de minutos atrás parecia impossível agora. Minha irmã foi se drogar com sua melhor amiga.

– Não gostei do riso de Demi. – completei.

– Eu gostei, me fez quase derreter. – Disse Miley, a voz mole.

– Miley! – repreendi-a. – Eu digo quando disseram que voltariam amanhã à tarde. Já é tanto tempo e com aquilo, fez parecer que iram demorar mais.

– Minha colega já ficou uma semana sumida em festas assim. – disse Emily.

– Isso ai Emy, ajuda mesmo. – ironizou Miley. – Vai ficar tudo bem Sel, sua irmã vai voltar bem.

– Tomara. Tomara que elas fiquem bem. – afundei minha cabeça entre as pernas.

(...)

– Pai, eu não aguento mais. – me encolhi ao seu lado no sofá. – Não aguento esperar mais.

Ele passou os braços ao meu redor, apertando-me contra seu peito.

– Não queria ter de falar isso, mas... é normal. – sussurrou meu pai.

– Mas não deveria! – elevei a voz chorando, as lagrimas vazando de meus olhos e escorrendo com rapidez despencando de meu queixo. – Pai, fez três dias que elas saíram e nada. Nem um telefonema ou mensagem de texto. Nada!

– Agora você entendeu minha preocupação do primeiro mês. – começou ele. – No segundo eu chorava quieto em um canto, mas chegou uma hora que eu não pude fazer mais isso. Não que não tenha vontade querida, mas... ela precisa perceber sozinha o que está fazendo. Se Megan pensa que é certo, o que vai adiantar nós secarmos de tanto chorar? Ela não vai parar, a única que pode salva-la é ela mesma.

– Por isso o senhor não a impede? – sussurrei, controlando os soluços.

– Exatamente. – sorriu, levantando meu queixo com o indicador. – Agora quero ver um super sorriso nesse rosto lindo.

Levantei os cantos da boca.

– Isso não é o bastante para um pai que não vê a filha há quase uma vida. Vai, super sorriso. – falou.

Puxei mais os cantos em um sorriso tímido, mas logo minha boca foi aberta com gargalhadas.

– Não, pai, não! – gritei entre risadas tentando parar suas mãos que se mexiam com rapidez sobre minha barriga. – Cócegas é covardia! P-para, por favor!

– Super sorriso. – exigiu ele.

– Ok, eu faço! – implorei. – Agora para, por favor!

Ele levantou as mãos para cima, me olhando com atenção.

Abri o que costumavamos chamar de "super sorriso" quando pequena.

– Essa é minha pequena! – me abraçou com saudade. – Viu como não é difícil esquecer os problem... meu Deus!

Ele pulou de meus braços com desespero se levantando do sofá.

– O que acontec... – não precisei terminar a frase pois, pela grande janela de vidro, vimos um carro conhecido estacionado. – São elas!

Esperamos alguns segundos, mas ninguém se moveu para fora do conversível com o capo fechado.

– Vamos lá. – todo seu discurso de momentos atrás foi esquecido com o tom de sua voz.

Pela porta já víamos um corpo imóvel no banco no motorista, a testa encostada no volante. Essa visão já foi suficiente para nos fazer correr.

– Megan? Demi? – disse meu pai.

– No b-banco de tr-trás. – gaguejou a voz rouca de Demi.

Meu pai escancarou a porta de trás da relíquia e tirou o corpo de Megan no colo, desacordada.

– Meg? Deus, fale comigo! – disse quando meu pai oscilou com seu peso nos braços.

– Esta dor-dormindo. – sussurrou Demi novamente do banco da frente. – Ta t-tudo bem.

Acompanhei meu pai a passos largos até o sofá, onde Megan foi depositada.

– Ela precisa de um banho e chá de boldo, muito chá de boldo. – ele parecia bem menos apavorado.

– Eu posso fazer. – me ofereci, mas ele negou com a cabeça.

– Não, ela precisa dormir antes. – seu olhar correu sobre seus braços e pareceu aliviar-se mais. – Nenhuma droga pesada, graças a Deus.

– Como assim?

– Drogas fortes são líquidos densos demais para serem colocadas em pílulas ou encaixadas em cigarros, são aplicadas das veias com seringas. – recitou ele, sem tirar os olhos da filha mais velha. – Aprendemos muito estudando como cuidar de filhos usuários de drogas. Vou levá-la para cima, você vem?

– Vou. – me levantei. – Pensando bem, preciso pensar um pouco.

– Te entendo, só não saia de casa, por favor. Já é tarde. – olhei no relógio que marcava o começo das dez horas da noite.

Assenti e observei o corpo inconsciente de minha irmã pender em seus braços até eles desaparecerem na escada.

Me joguei no sofá novamente.

A vontade de chorar era imensa, mas tinha que ser forte. Forte igual meu pai.

Acho que foi uma das piores cenas de minha vida: minha irmã jogada no sofá, impregnada com cheiros de misturas estranhas e praticamente desmaiada por virar três dias se drogando...

Mas meus pensamentos foram parados de expressar sua filosofia quando olhei novamente pela janela.

Lá estava o carro. Não tinha se mexido um mero centímetro e a figura dentro dele também.

A verdade era que estava com raiva. Raiva da pessoa inerte em seu volante, não me pergunte a razão, pois não tenho mesmo sabendo que a culpa não era dela. Estava decidida a subir para meu quarto esquecendo-me dessa cena quando senti minhas pernas irem na direção errada. Na direção da porta.

Aproximei-me com hesitação até chegar perto o suficiente para ver e ouvir sua respiração pesada.

– D-demi? – sussurrei.

Sem resposta.

– Demi pare de brincadeira. – sussurrei novamente.

Sem resposta.

Arrastei meus pés para mais perto no automóvel e ela pareceu assustar-se com o som.

– Demi? – tentei novamente.

Ela virou a cabeça em uma lentidão agonizante, como se o pensamento de se mover já doesse. A cabeça ainda apoiada no volante.

– Q-quem? – ouvi em um resmungo.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas não por cansaço. Não estavam pesados assim. Ela simplesmente não queria mostrá-los.

– Você esta... bem?

Tentou rir, mas o movimento pareceu arder o peito.

– Sim. – respondeu.

– Eu sei que esta mentindo.

– Não estou... – eu a cortei.

– Vou te levar para dentro. – abri a porta do carro, mas suas unhas cravaram na borracha da guia.

– Não... não quero... – mas foi impedida de continuar por conta de uma crise de tosse.

– Não importa. – fechei os dedos envolta de seu braço e ela fez o barulho mais alto de nossa conversa. – Desculpe, eu não queria te machucar.

– Você não o fez, fui eu. – sua voz parecia a beira do choro. – Eu sempre faço. Penso que vou aguentar, mas nunca acontece.

Peguei sua mão delicadamente e ergui a manga na camisa xadrez até achar o que procurava.

– Demi... – assustei-me.

Meu estomago remexeu desconfortavelmente vendo todas aquelas marcas.

As picadas de grossas agulhas eram visíveis a cada meio centímetro de sua pele e, em sua volta, a pele tornava-se roxa. As mais recentes, vermelhas. As veias saltadas deixavam a visão ainda mais sombria, fazendo linhas azulas percorrerem o percurso todo no desenho assustador.

Rocei a ponta de meus dedos pelo braço, onde a porcelana de sua pele não era mais visível.

– Demi... – tentei dizer algo, mas por sair seu nome já era muita coisa.

– Selena. – ela abriu os olhos e prendi a respiração – Selena, eu não consigo parar.

Um lagrima escorreu de seus olhos de vinho.


	3. What Lies Beneat

– Megan vomitou horrores depois de acordar. – arrepiei-me ao terminar a história ao lado de Miley.  
– Pelo menos ela voltou. – ajudou Miley.  
– Obrigada. – sorri.  
Circulei o olhar pela praça.  
Estávamos Miley e eu sentadas em nosso banco preferido da praça mais perto de casa, onde costumávamos brincar.  
– Você falou com a Demi em algum desses dias? – perguntou curiosa.  
– Não. Bem... sim. – tentei lembrar. – Ontem ela estava na cozinha quando cheguei da sua casa, nós nos cumprimentamos e fomos cada um para seu lado. Já vai completar quase uma semana e ela nem tocou no assunto daquela noite, parece que esta tentando... fugir! É isso!  
– Quê?  
– Ela não quer ajuda!  
– Por que ela não iria querer?  
– Não sei... curioso.  
– É, você não mudou nada. – disse ela. – Sabe, acho melhor você esquecer essa história. E, além do mais, eu queria te apresentar a uma pessoa.  
– Quem?  
– Aaah, uma amiga minha e da Emily. – Miley puxou o celular e teclou viciadamente no teclado virtual. – Pronto, ela está a caminho.  
– Quem? – repeti.  
– Eu a conheci ano passado, quando ela mudou para a casa do lado da minha. – começou. – Ela é legal e toca violão.  
– Você tem a ficha criminal dela também? – ironizei.  
– Há-há. Engraçada como sempre.  
– Selena, Taylor. Taylor, Selena. – apresentou-nos Miley.  
– Prazer. – disse simpática, pegando sua mão estendida.  
– É todo meu, famosa Selena. – disse Taylor.  
– Pelo jeito sou realmente famosa por aqui. – olhei Miley com olhos estreitos. – Fico surpresa que não tenha dado nenhum autografo.  
– Tem razão Miley, ela é engraçada. – riu Taylor sentando-se ao meu lado, deixando-me no centro das duas.  
– Disse. – piscou Miley para mim.  
– Da onde você veio mesmo? – perguntou-me Taylor.  
– De New Jersey. – respondi. – Bem, minha mãe viajava bastante e vivíamos em constante mudança. Foi uma experiência nova arrumar minhas roupas em um guarda-roupa.  
– Entendo essa vida. – bufou ela. – Também vivia assim quando morava com meus avôs, mas era porque eles eram aventureiros. Então me cansei e voltei para meus pais.  
– Sério? – simpatizei. – Nunca conheci uma pessoa que entendesse essas coisas.  
– Nem eu. – sorriu. – Acho que fiz a escolha certa vindo pra cá.  
Correspondi seu sorriso com timidez. Isso foi um flerte.  
– Você mora onde? – perguntou ela.  
– Virando a segunda esquina dessa rua. – apontei para a primeira entrada na mão da direita. – Uma casa branca e vermelha com uma janela gigante. Impossível errar.  
– Posso me auto convidar a te fazer uma visita? – piscou.  
– Claro.  
– Ok, fui ignorada. – disse Miley. – Depois me perguntam o porquê eu e Emy andamos tão juntas.  
– Ignora ela. – avisei a Taylor que riu. – Seus avôs eram aventureiros, então?  
– É. Foi bem legal viajar com eles, mas tem algumas horas que a única coisa que você quer é... estabilizar, entende?  
– Pra falar a verdade, sim. – comecei. – Era normal eu e minha mãe fazermos mudanças a cada dois meses e sua rotina, imagino eu, não ser tão diferen...  
– Com licença. – pediu uma voz suave.  
– Aaah, olá Demi. – senti-me ligeiramente desconfortável perto dela. Não nos falávamos a quase três dias e era como se ela fosse uma estranha. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que era estranha, não queria que me visse com outra garota. Minha mente estava confusa sobre ela. Queria dar minha ajuda de qualquer maneira, mas era difícil me aproximar de uma pessoa que não conheço.  
– Não consigo falar com sua irmã, o que tem acontecido? – perguntou.  
Aaah claro, Megan. O único assunto que comentávamos.  
– Não sei. Ela anda bem parada esses dias, a ressaca foi grande, acho. – tentei parecer engraçada, mas ela sentiu a timidez em minha voz.  
– Tem algo errado? – disse desconfiada.  
– N-não. – sorri. – Não sei o que deu em Megan, anda se arrastando pela casa.  
– Hm, ok. – disse percebendo minha mudança de assunto. – Oi.  
Taylor assustou-se com o olhar de Demi e pareceu desconfortável.  
Acenou a cabeça sem encará-la.  
– Ok. – Demi entendeu o ato como passagem de saída.  
– Você não quer ficar? – perguntei, antes de ela sair.  
– Quem? – olhou para os lados.  
– Você. – ri, pela primeira vez com sinceridade.  
– Hm... – ela fitou os rostos das garotas. – Acho que vou atrapalhar, deixa para próxima. Passo na sua casa depois.  
– Você conversa com ela? – perguntou Taylor, a voz baixa enquanto Demi se afastava.  
– Sim, por quê? – perguntei curiosa.  
– Minha mãe disse que ela é drogada e se mutila. – respondeu ela.  
– Se mutila? – disse Miley, adicionando-se na conversa.  
– É. – confirmou Taylor. – Meus pais não me querem perto dela, acho que nem eu quero.  
– Minha irmã mais velha é usuário de drogas. – disse com normalidade.  
– Sério? – disse ela se chocando quando assenti. – Não me entenda mal Selena, não falei que sua irmã...  
– Tudo bem, não se preocupe. – assegurei. – Já estou tirando umas conclusões bem parecidas com as suas, acho.  
Aquele dia mudou completamente minha visão para com Demi.  
Percebi que por mais que quisesse parar, seu corpo não deixava e decidi que se quisesse atingir minha irmã tinha que começar por alguém mais fraco.  
O que me incomodava era uma voz bem no fundo de minha cabeça que dizia coisas que não queria ouvir. Sabia que não era totalmente verdade o que dizia, ou era?  
"Você não vai mudar nada, por mais que tente, nada acontecerá"  
Sabia que Megan era forte e crente demais em suas drogas para parar e, em algum lugar, eu sabia que era impossível. Mas não admitiria isso tão cedo, preciso de provas. Preciso ver com meus próprios olhos e sentir em minha pele.  
E Demi. Eu vi em seus olhos naquela noite o quão desesperada estava, mas tudo se confundiu quando ela apareceu com um cigarro nos dedos no dia seguinte. Depois de todas aquelas palavras de aparência sincera e de dormir como uma pedra no sofá ao meu lado.  
Sabia que ela precisava de ajuda. Talvez, quando pensasse em lutar por si própria, desistia em perceber que a luta era injusta. Drogas x Sanidade.  
Sanidade é para os loucos – diz a frase.  
Sanidade é para os fortes – digo eu.  
Não me julgo forte, mas penso ser maior que muitas pessoas nesse tópico tão esquecido. Hoje não se existe mais o orgulho de ser virgem aos dezessete, você é chamada "otária" por isso. E a mesma coisa acontece com as drogas, você se vê fraco demais para aguentá-las sozinho. Por isso segurei a mão gelada de Demi naquela noite e deixei que falasse, para fazê-la perceber que não esta sozinha. Fracassei.  
Abri os olhos e me vi sentada no mesmo lugar. As horas já eram passadas e percebi que era noite.  
Estava sozinha naquele banco. Miley e Taylor foram-se há tempos e eu fiquei. Precisava pensar, mas tinha que ir para casa. Essa cidade não é tão pequena quanto parece e sempre tem aqueles que preferem a noite. Eu não sou um deles.  
Levantei-me do banco de pedra e caminhei letamente, contornando a praça.  
Não tenho medo da noite, mas sim das coisas que andam por elas. Alguns pensam que só porque o sol se foi o mundo fica sombrio o bastante para serem o que realmente querem, e isso me assustava.  
– Não deveria estar na cama? – perguntou aquela mesma voz ouvida mais cedo.  
Olhei para o lado, confirmando minhas hipóteses.  
– Demi. – sorri.  
Ela levantou-se do banco que se apoiava e foi até meu lado.  
– O que faz aqui agora? – disse ela. – Esta me seguindo?  
– Não. – disse rapidamente. – Só perdi a noção do tempo.  
– Seu pai pode estar preocupado, se fosse você corria para casa.  
– E você? Não vai para a sua? – perguntei.  
Ela riu desviando o olhar do meu.  
– Não acho que sou bem vinda em casa hoje. – ela ri novamente. – Hoje...  
– Porque não hoje?  
– Bem, isso foi uma piada na verdade. – disse ela. – Nunca sou bem vinda em lugar nenhum. Mas, você deveria ir para casa.  
– Bem, você me deve uma.  
– Devo o que?  
– Quando te convidei para ficar conosco mais cedo você disse: "deixa pra próxima". – encolhi os ombros. – Essa pode ser a próxima?  
– Você ta bem? – perguntou-me como se houvesse algum problema.  
– Como assim? – disse confusa. – Só quero, sei lá, passar um tempo com você.  
– Por quê?  
– Aaah porque... não sei, só... – enrolei-me. – Por que essas perguntas sem sentido?  
– Porque... ninguém nunca falou comigo assim. – disse ela, surpresa.  
– Você quer dizer que ninguém nunca pediu sua companhia?  
– Bem, se quer resumir nessas palavras, sim.  
– Isso é...  
– O certo. – disse ela. – As pessoas estão certas. Vá para casa.  
Ela se virou para o banco, mas permaneci imóvel.  
– O quê? – perguntou quando sentou-se novamente. – Vai ficar ai parada?  
– Acho que Megan iria ficar agradecida por você me levar para casa, afinal, já é tarde e as ruas são perigosas. – falei olhando meus pés. – Não foi você mesma quem disse que eu deveria estar na cama agora?  
Ela hesitou alguns segundos me encarando, mas logo levantou novamente e começamos a andar.  
– Como conheceu minha irmã? – perguntei.  
– Aaah, foi na escola. – respondeu. – Entrei ano passado, mas começamos a nos falar nesse e viramos amigas.  
Assenti deixando o silencio dominar.  
Era bom sentir alguém perto, quero dizer, alguém diferente perto.  
– Se importa? – ela pegou um cigarro no bolso no jeans escuro e acendeu em sua boca, tragando.  
– Claro que sim. – arranquei o pequeno tubo dentre seus lábios e joguei-o no chão.  
– O quê... você é louca? – disse observando meu rosto de indignação.  
Ignorei-a e continuei o olhando para frente.  
Senti o cheiro de fumaça novamente e repeti o gesto quando vi um novo rolinho entre seus dedos.  
– Você... aargh! – serrou os punhos.  
Ignorei-a novamente, sorrindo com o divertimento.  
– Posso fazer isso quantas vezes forem precisas. – ri, jogando um novo cigarro no chão.  
– Esse maço foi caro, é de marca! – queixou-se.  
– Então da próxima vez que sair comigo compre um mais barato, por que se eu ver um, vai pro chão. – paramos em frente a minha casa.  
– Da próxima vez? – perguntou confusa.  
– Bem, se você quiser claro. – sorri.  
– Veremos. – disse me conduzindo até a porta.  
– Obrigada, até mais. – disse antes de entrar.  
– Selena. – chamou-me.  
– Sim. – encarei-a.  
– Hm, obrigada por... você sabe... aquela noite. – coçou a nuca constrangida.  
– Estou aqui para isso. – sorri fechando a porta por dentro.  
Por alguns segundos meu coração só pulou por conversar com Demi por mais de cinco minutos desde aquela noite.  
Espiei pela janela e a encontrei com um novo cigarro entre os dedos.  
Cruzei os braços sobre o busto até que meu olhar encontrou o dela.  
Vi seu olhar chateado ao jogar o pequeno borrão branco no chão propositalmente.


End file.
